


Lessons With Professor Bucky

by stanclub



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Drinking, F/M, Language Kink, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Education, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, bucky is a menace, bucky teaches squirting, gushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanclub/pseuds/stanclub
Summary: Bucky Barnes ended up coming to speak at the college you teach at thanks to some program Stark started. After his day of presentations, he ended up leaving the building at the same time as you. You didn’t know what came over you when you asked him to come have a drink with you just as he didn’t know what came over him when he agreed. After a few drinks, you agreed to see one another again. And again. And again.





	Lessons With Professor Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is so so so self indulgent. Russian translations came from Translate, other than that this was unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own.

“ _Wait!_ You’re seriously telling me you’ve never… y’know… done that?” 

“ _BUCKY!_ This is so embarrassing. I should have never even brought it up. Wait, why did I bring it up? Oh yeah, because  _you_  brought it up.” You were blushing from your head to your toes at this point, you were sure of it. 

“Well it’s called 20 questions for a reason, doll. I ask questions, you ask questions, and we both answer.” He shot you a devilish smirk and winked.

You rolled your eyes as you crossed your legs. You didn’t miss Bucky’s eyes travelling along your body as you moved and your embarrassment quickly changed into confidence. 

“I could uh… Teach you. If you wanted, that is.”

The embarrassment came back with a vengeance. “Teach me? You can actually  _teach_  someone how to squirt? Is that even fucking possible?” He giggled. There was no other way to describe the sound that came out of him. “Get your shit together, Barnes.”

“I’m sorry, doll. To answer your question, yes it’s possible. I like to know things. I’ve done my research. Turns out, anyone can learn. So you up for a lesson, Professor?” He sipped his drink slowly, letting the amber liquid roll onto his tongue before swallowing. “You ready to turn the tables and become the eager pupil?”

You signaled for the bartender and ordered two shots of tequila. You’d need them for what was to come, you were sure of it. You remained quiet until the bartender gave you your shots and while Bucky reached for one, you slapped his hand away, quickly downing both shots with no lime to follow. “Lets go, Professor Barnes.”

The two of you had exchanged kisses before, even heated ones at points, but nothing compared to the lingering, filthy, passion-filled kisses Bucky was giving you as you crossed the threshold into your apartment. He slammed the door behind him and spun you, pushing you up against it. “Doll, I‘m gonna make you feel so fuckin’ good.” 

Tingles shot up your spine as your pussy clenched at his words, his voice came out gravelly and low and you could feel his hot breath brushing over your heated skin. “Please, Bucky. I need it… need you.”

“Please Bucky?” He pulled back from you as he started unbuttoning his shirt.  _Fuck_  this man was gorgeous. The angry red scars on his left shoulder, the glint of the metal of his left arm, his entire sculpted  _body_. He was an Adonis. “I think the situation requires a little more professional titles, don’t you, Doll?” 

“Mmm… Professor Barnes? Is that better for you, Sir?” There was no trace of sarcasm in your voice as you moved closer to his body. Your fingers trailed across his sculpted abdominal muscles and drifted lower until you reached the button of his pants. You dropped to your knees before him and shot him an innocent look through your lashes. “May I, Professor?”

“Yes, since you asked so nicely. You certainly may.” He pushed his fingers through your locks and gripped your hair at the nape of your neck as he watched you with absolute fascination.

You popped the button on his pants and moved your hand to stroke his length through the fabric. He was impressive, and you told him as much as you put your mouth over the shape of him. The groan he let out was positively sinful. “Was that okay, Sir?”

“I’d say you’re a star pupil, Doll.” Pleased, you moved your mouth towards his zipper and pulled it down with your teeth. Little grunts of pleasure passed through his lips as you tugged down his pants along with his boxers. When your hands returned to his body, you couldn’t help but drag your nails down his thick, muscular thighs.

“I want you to taste it,” he told you, knowing full well this  _wasn’t_  the lesson he was supposed to be teaching. He was so pleasantly surprised by the turn of events, though, that he couldn’t bear to stop you.

Your eyes got wide as you looked at his length. Again, it was impressive. Your mouth watered at the thought of getting him into your mouth and showing him you didn’t need educated in the subject of sucking dick. You took him into your hands and pumped lightly, not using enough pressure to do anything but tease him. 

You moved one hand to grip the base of his straining cock before licking a long, wet strip up his shaft.  _This was even better than you could have imagined_. He gasped and tightened his grip on your hair tightened as he watched you take the pink head into your mouth then sank down, taking nearly all of him down with ease. 

You pulled back and took him in once more before he pulled you back. “As good as that feels, we’re not here to get me off- at least not yet. Lets move this to the bedroom so I can get on with the professor-ing, hmm?”

You stood, giving one last, wistful look at his hardness before moving your gaze to his eyes. You got a little lost in them as you realized his normal crystal-clear blue was only a small ring surrounding completely blown pupils. It made you feel powerful. 

“Yes, Sir. I’d like that, so long as I get to have you back inside my mouth before this night is over.”

“Jesus,  _ya ne mogu dozhdat'sya, chtoby trakhnut’ tebya_.” You almost came on the spot, listening to Bucky Barnes whisper filthy Russian in your ear. “To the bed with you. Now.”

The two of you moved, with you leading the way, to the room at the end of the hall. Walking into your bedroom, you slowed, not really sure where he’d want you or what he planned on doing. You felt him approach behind you. His lips, swollen from being bitten at, grazed the column of your neck as he slid the straps of your dress down your shoulders. He unzipped the back and watched as the fabric pooled at your feet.

Your strapless bra was unhooked and carelessly dropped next to your dress as Bucky’s hands, both flesh and metal, found your breasts. The difference between the two sensations was unreal. The flesh hand felt familiar, warm, soft. The metal hand felt exotic, a little chilly, and  _different_. It was an amazing sensation to have both his hands on you, kneading and exploring your body.

“Panties off, Doll,” he whispered, those sinful lips right up against the shell of your ear. 

You hooked your thumbs on either side of the lace and tugged them down, leaving you completely bare before him. You could  _feel_  his cock behind you, hot and hard and ready for you. “What now, Professor?”

You could feel him smiling against your skin. “Now you lay on the bed. Spread your legs for me like a good girl and the teaching will begin.”

You did as he asked, positioning yourself so that your head was at your pillows and your naked form laid spread out before him. “I feel so exposed,” you said in a small, shy voice.

“Ahh, but your beautiful pussy is dripping already, Sweetheart. Ready to start your lesson?” You let out a harsh whine. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then.” He moved to the bed, sitting in front of your aching folds. “Touch yourself for me.”

You moved your hand to your core and traced a finger through your wetness. He was right, you really were dripping. You gathered a bit of wetness on your fingers and circled your clit, shivering in response. As you moved, Bucky moved as well, leaning forwards to get a better view of what you were doing.

“That’s beautiful. Keep going, just like that. To be able to achieve the outcome you’re looking for, you must be incredibly turned on.” His eyes flicked from your core to your eyes for a moment before smirking devilishly. “Are you turned on?”

“I’m so fucking turned on I can’t see straight,” you replied.

“Excellent, go slower. Just like that.” He moved his flesh hand toward you. “May I touch you, Sweetheart?”

A gasp escaped you before you were able to respond. “Yes, please touch me.”

“Don’t stop what you’re doing, okay? No matter what, keep playing just like that.” He slid two thick, fleshy fingers inside you and pulled back out, giving you a few moments before thrusting them in once again. He pulled out all the way and brought his digits to his mouth, licking off your juices before returning to your opening.

“You taste absolutely divine,” he told you as he thrust his fingers in once again. This time, he left his fingers inside of you, allowing you to get used to the stretch before he switched the angle of his wrist and crooked his fingers forward. 

A scream escaped your lips and your fingers stopped toying with your clit. “What the fuck  _is_  that?” You asked, astonishment and wonder in your voice. 

“That, my star pupil, is your G-spot. Feel nice?” You nodded as you felt him move inside you. “Keep playing, Sweetheart. Don’t stop, okay?” 

“Okay, I’ll try.”

He began whispering in Russian again as his fingers picked up speed, thrusting, massaging, and playing with that spot inside you so well.  “What are you saying, Professor?”

“I’m saying that you’ve got a breathtaking body. It takes my fingers so good, I wonder what it’ll look like taking my cock.” You couldn’t help but moan at the thought of that.

“What else?” Your orgasm was so close, you could feel the tingle starting at the base of your spine. Bucky must have felt it too because his breathing quickened. 

“Move your fingers, Doll. I’m gonna take over.” His flesh hand remained inside you, playing with your G-spot with expert precision. He moved so quickly you barely had time to register what was happening before his tongue was on you, licking and sucking gently on your engorged clit. “Come on, Sweetheart. I know you’re almost there.”

He pulled his face away and replaced it with his metal fingers with a wicked gleam in his eye. Vibrations coming from somewhere within the mechanism hit your clit as he moved his hand back and forth in a rapid rhythm. He applied more pressure inside you, directly on your spot and you began shaking, tremors racking through your body. “Just let go, I got you.”

“Bucky, I’m…” you were coming harder than you had ever come in your life. It seemed to last forever, the pleasure not ebbing away like it normally would. 

“ _Iisus Khristos_ , you’re so fucking incredible.” 

As you came back to your senses, you saw Bucky pumping himself in a tight fist. His body was glistening and he’d never looked more sexy. “Did I?” 

“Oh, Sweetheart. You definitely did. I’ve never seen anything like it,” he moved his hand away from himself and began crawling over you. “I really, really want to fuck you now. May I?” 

“ _Please,”_ you sobbed, crying out as you felt him enter you. 

“ _Ty tak trakhayesh'sya,_ You are amazing,” he whispered, and you couldn’t tell if he even realized he was speaking out loud. 

“Move, Bucky. Please move. I want to  _feel_  you.” 

He pulled his hips away from you only to thrust back in, hard. He set up a punishing rhythm until you were keening. “Come on, come for me one more time,” he told you, leaning down to nip and nibble at your neck as he fucked you. 

“ _Bucky!”_ You couldn’t help but rock your hips against his body, your clit stimulated by the contact with his smooth body. A low moan sounded deep within you and Bucky pulled out of you. He moved his metal hand back to your swollen clit and rubbed until you erupted once more.

“ _ya mog smotret’ eto na vsyu ostavshuyusya zhizn'”_  He moved so that his cock was hard and aching, waiting for your mouth. You took the invitation and opened your throat, groaning at the feel of him sliding into your throat. 

You sucked, the movements fluttering all along his length. He pulled back to allow you to catch your breath while you worked him with your hands, pulling and tugging and licking as much as you could reach. You moved to a more comfortable position and began sliding your lips up and down his length in tandem with your hand and after only a few moments he was ready to burst. 

“Sweetheart,” he began. “Pull off. I’m gonna…” You didn’t let him move from your mouth, looking up at him from your position and nodding slightly. His eyes drifted shut and you felt his body tense just before a hot stream hit your tongue. You let him ride out his high before pulling off and wiping at your swollen lips. 

“Just when I thought you couldn’t be more perfect, Doll.”

-

He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, returning with a wet cloth to clean you both up. Afterward, he laid next to you, tugging you in close to him, enjoying the feeling of your bodies pressed together. 

It was you who broke the silence first. “So, Professor Barnes, did I do okay?”

“Doll, I’d say you passed with flying colors… But if you wanted more practice I certainly wouldn’t turn down the opportunity for another lesson,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at his horrible innuendo. 

You couldn’t help the giggles that escaped you. After you got yourself together, you smiled up at him. “Yes, Bucky. I’d love to turn this into a regular thing.”

“ _Excellent._  I’ve got so much more to teach you, Doll. Let’s resume class in a few hours.” 

Another peal of laughter escaped you. “I’ll need a little bit of recovery time, but after that I’m all yours, Professor. How about we just stay like this for a little while?”

“Stay?” He asked, his expression sobering, wonder in his voice. “You want me… to um… stay? You really want that?” 

“Yeah, I really want that.”

If he hugged you a little tighter, pulled you in a little closer, and smiled a little bigger just then? Well he wouldn’t tell if you wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving feedback, or find me on [tumblr](http://stanclub.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
